Untitled
by Jillian3
Summary: Remy gets a little voyeuristic over his morning coffee. Not my usual stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gambit or any other Marvel character. OC is mine.  
  
I hate coming up with titles. My first time using an OC, hope it isn't too painful. I plan on using my OC again, just in something else.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
A steady stream of mist rose from the white cup as Remy brought it to his lips. He sat at a small table outside of a coffee shop casually reading his newspaper, not really noticing the slight buzz of people passing around him on the street.  
  
Strands of his auburn hair partly shielded his eyes, which were covered by tinted sunglasses. His eyes lazily scanned the lines of print as people came in and out. Remy noticed a man in a gray suit enter, rather hurriedly, with a brown leather briefcase clutched tightly in his hands. He was an older gentleman, graying around the edges of his slicked back hair, steely blue eyes, and a no-nonsense type of attitude as he approached the counter. Remy was too far away to hear what he ordered, but as soon as the cashier handed him his cup and change, he quickly rushed back out on his way.  
  
At the far table in the corner sat a young man who looked to be a college student with his backpack and wild curly hair. He seemed immersed in his silver laptop, barely noticing the waiter who had offered him more coffee. Sitting two tables down from him was a tall blonde who came in just before Remy and hadn't stopped talking on her cell phone since.   
  
Looking at her gab away suddenly reminded Remy of why he was there...he needed some quiet. All those students roaming around the mansion, talking and whining half of the time, was beginning to get on his nerves. Staying in his room for peace and quiet hadn't worked. Even hiding out in Ororo's loft hadn't worked. People were beginning to wonder what he was doing up there, when it was only one of two things. Simply enjoying Ororo's company or reading while lounging in her rocker. Eventually, she "politely" kicked him out and told him to get some air. And so he came here.  
  
He actually preferred going out alone. Sometimes silence can be the best kind of noise. As he took another sip of his coffee, his eyes glanced up as he heard the soft tapping of a woman's heels against the pavement. But he only caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared inside.  
  
Returning to his newspaper, some story about a New York socialite dancing topless at a bar, the young lady came back out and moved towards the table across from Remy. His eyes moved up her exposed legs as she approached the table, wearing a black fitted skirt and a crisp white blouse open two buttons down. His eyes continued to move up as she sat down, finally settling on her face.   
  
Her skin was this lovely shade of caramel brown, similar to the color of his cafe au lait, which seemed to glow as she sat there in the sun. The light grazed her delicate features and highlighted her pillowly lips. Her dark hair was pulled into a soft updo, with strands that fell loose just slightly at the nape of her neck and about her face. Yet her eyes were shielded from him by a pair of sunglasses. As she sat there quietly reading a magazine, he began to wonder what she was hiding behind those amber tinted shades. Obstructing his view, the waitress came out with a glass of tea and a croissant, placing it in front of her quietly.  
  
"Thank you," she said looking up at the waitress.  
  
"You're welcome. My name's Erin if you need anything else."  
  
Remy watched as the young brunette poured two packets of sugar in her tea, stirring it slowly while gazing around her. His dark stare fell upon her soft lips that had just a touch of pink gloss.  
  
'Careful, homme, you're startin' to drool'  
  
His focus returned to his newspaper and his half empty cup of tepid coffee. As he took another sip from his cup he heard a soft giggle. Remy looked up and found the young woman staring down at her magazine, scribbling something over the pages. This was followed by another giggle, a little louder than the first but not loud enough to draw attention to herself...or so she thought.  
  
Removing her glasses, she glanced up casually and found Remy eyeing her. Realizing he had heard her, she smiled at the handsome auburn haired gentleman across from her wearing a pair old jeans and a white shirt. She flashed him a coy little grin, subtly biting the corner of her bottom lip. She had a dazzling smile, but it was her eyes that held him. She had removed her sunglasses allowing Remy to see these big dark eyes that seemed to bore straight through him. Her dark lashes and elegant eyebrows only added to her mysterious nature.   
  
She continued to eat her croissant and finished the last of her tea when her cell phone rang from inside her tiny black purse.  
  
"Hello, oh hi daddy. I'm fine." Remy was close enough to hear her conversation, yet not close enough to be intrusive. He smirked just slightly; he could pick out a southern accent anywhere. And oh, how he loved those southern belles.  
  
"I'm just eating breakfast." She paused for a moment. "Is mamma there?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna speak to her right now?"  
  
"She's not still mad is she?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll put her on." She waited patiently for her mother to answer.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi mamma. I just wanted..." [click].  
  
Remy noted the abrupt halt in the conversation. She crinkled her brow looking slightly dejected, being that her mother had just hung up on her. The look of amusement he'd seen just a moment before had completely disappeared from her face. Remy's curiosity grew. He could have gone on like a voyeur and continued to watch her had she not put away her cell phone and begun to leave. She stood, donning her sunglasses with her black purse dangling in her hand, and walked away from the table slower than she had when she arrived. It was as if her stride matched her seemingly somber mood.  
  
When she moved out of sight, Remy finished his now cold coffee and folded his newspaper. As he stood to leave, his tall frame came into full view of the two waitresses gawking at him from inside the coffee shop. Noticing their moon eyed stares and girlish grins, he flashed them a dashing grin. It was always nice to be the object of ogling and hearing how he was "sooo hot" under hushed whispers.   
  
Coming to the table where the brunette sat earlier, his eyes diverted to the magazine that she was reading earlier. The pages were complete with uni-brows drawn on the faces of a few celebrities, along with a few of their teeth blackened out . Remy couldn't help but laugh at the way she defaced the pictures, but also because it seemed to amuse her so much.   
  
With the smile still on his face, he went on about his business. What that was exactly he didn't know or really care. As long as he didn't have to go back to the mansion.  
  
[Buzzzzzzz]  
  
"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "Hello."  
  
"Remy, where the hell are you?" Logan's voice barked on the other end.  
  
"Out," he said dryly.  
  
"Well, get your skinny ass back here. We got drills today and I don't feel like hearin' Cyke's mouth about you bein' late."  
  
"All right, I'm on my way...son of a..."  
  
"I'm still here, Gumbo."  
  
"I know," Remy smiled hanging up the phone.  
  
***  
  
[A few days later]  
  
The rain had just let up and Remy sat at his usual table on the sidewalk, looking suave as always in the same pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt. Droplets of water hung from the dark green chairs and there was a slight dewy moistness in the air.   
  
As he sat with his coffee and newspaper, this time trying the crossword puzzle, his ears perked up upon hearing the same familiar click clack of a woman's heels against the wet pavement. He turned his head slightly and saw her coming, the pretty brunette with dark eyes. She passed by him close enough so that he could smell her perfume on the cool air.  
  
She came out again and stood there for a moment, looking for place to sit but each table and set of chairs were covered with left over rain. The only seat that was dry already had an occupant at it's table...Remy. She walked over to his table, almost timidly, before asking to sit down.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Remy looked up at her from behind his dark sunglasses and smiled to put her at ease.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, chere."  
  
She smiled, noting the drawl in his voice, and took a seat across from him removing her knee length trench coat. Remy kept his eyes on his paper, yet stealing the occasional look at her as she dusted off the chair before sitting cross-legged in a lavender skirt and white top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.   
  
"Kingdom," she said breaking his gaze. He looked up not knowing what she was referring to.  
  
"Four down...My kingdom for a horse," she repeated.  
  
"Why so it is, thank you chere," he filled in the blanks.  
  
She laughed, "You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"Oh, don' be sorry. I'm not always good at these things," he lied. He could whip through them in no time.  
  
She resumed her breakfast, taking the occasional glance at the scenery and the gorgeous man with the sexy accent sitting across from her. Now that he lit up a cigarette, her glances became more frequent.  
  
"Mind if I smoke?"   
  
"Oh, no go ahead", her brown eyes smiled at him.  
  
"Do you smoke?"   
  
"Nahhh, it might stunt my growth", she joked, being that she was barely 5'2.  
  
He found her quite charming. It was nice sitting with her even though there wasn't that much conversation. No uncomfortable silences or awkward moments, just her presence in front of him was enough. Her eyes roamed around while munching on her bagel, not realizing she had cream cheese on her lip.  
  
"You got a lil' somethin' on your lip," he motioned to her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh," she blushed and slowly licked the corner of her lip. "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, ya got it."  
  
"Do you have the time?"  
  
Remy checked his watch. "Yeah, it's almost 11:30."   
  
She made a slight grown followed by a firm "Damn it" and hurriedly put on her jacket. Remy watched as she rushed about, looking like she had somewhere to go in a hurry. It was actually kind of funny.  
  
She grabbed her purse and started to leave, but turned back and grabbed the last of her bagel. As she left he called after her.  
  
"I didn't even get your name, petite." She stopped and turned letting the bagel fall from her mouth into her hand.  
  
"I didn't give it," she smiled and continued on her way, her coat flapping behind her in the crisp breeze.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Note: So what do you guys think so far? Chapter 2 is all ready to go. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any Marvel characters  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far, ya'll made me smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A few more days later]  
  
It was almost midnight. Remy stood on the subway platform patiently waiting for the train to emerge from the dark tunnel when he felt the presence of someone coming up behind him. He cocked his head to the side and found an attractive redhead standing next to him.  
  
"Hi," her voice was light and bubbly.  
  
"Hello," Remy smiled at the woman dressed in a low cut pink halter top and black leather pants.  
  
"Goin' somewhere special?" she asked with a sensuous tilt of her head, wondering how hot his body was underneath his dark clothes.  
  
"Depends...," he wanted to see if she would make the first move.   
  
"How would you like to come with me to this club not too far from here?" Her dull blue eyes and lustful smile seem to beg him to say yes.  
  
Remy grinned back. "With you chere, I'd love to."  
  
She looked almost relieved. Now that the hard part was done she introduced herself.  
  
"My name's Monica," she extended her hand.  
  
"Remy," he took her hand and kissed it instead of giving a simple handshake.  
  
The rush of air swept past them as the train came to a screeching halt. Remy, being the gentleman, allowed Monica in first and followed behind her checking her out as she found a seat. As most of the passengers boarded, one last woman just barely made it through the sliding doors. It was her again, the brunette with the pretty dark eyes who wouldn't give him her name. She panted a little, taking a deep breath from just running from the platform to the train.   
  
She must have been going somewhere special, or just coming from somewhere special, for she was wearing this knee length black chiffon dress that seemed to float over her soft curves. Her dark tresses flowed down to the middle of her back while her red knee length jacket hung about her small frame.  
  
She took a seat alone, not too far from where Remy and his "date" were sitting. Remy had his arm around her, his thumb gently stroking her shoulder. But the ride wasn't long so there wasn't any conversation besides the usual "where are you from?"  
  
Monica was attractive to him, she seemed like the cheerleader type. But he kept stealing glances at the woman sitting across from him in the red jacket who absentmindedly fiddled with her gold earrings. She turned her head slightly and locked eyes with him. It was almost as if she caught him staring, though he still wore his sunglasses even at night. She smiled a "hello" and he smiled back, nodding a "hello".  
  
Her attention was broken when a rather sloppily dressed young guy, wearing a gray sweatshirt and low hanging jeans, plopped down next to her.   
  
"Hey pretty lady, how are you doin'?" he asked licking his lips.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Her smile faded despite her attempt to be polite. She couldn't help but notice his unkept dark hair, scraggly goatee, and the smell of alcohol on his breath.   
  
Remy could hardly hear what was being said due to the noise generated by the motion of the train. All he could hear clearly were her distinct and constant declines to his come-ons. She must have said "No thank you, I'm not interested" about three times within the span of five minutes.  
  
"No, thanks. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"That's all right, I have a girlfriend." She laughed, as if his remark made him look any better to her.  
  
"No, that's really okay." Her irritation with him continued to grow the longer he sat there next to her.  
  
"Just give me your number. You know you're lookin' good right. I jus' wanna get up in there. You won't even have to do anything but lie there," he said as he made an obscene gesture with his tongue trying to move closer to her.   
  
Whatever hint of politeness and patience she had left simply drained from her face. She appeared almost stunned as this look of anger and frustration came over her. She didn't say anything else. She stood from her seat and moved past Remy to the back of the train. Thankfully, the train had come to a halt and opened its doors. She walked out with a fast pace and quickly ascended the stairs to the street.  
  
"Here's our stop," Monica chimed in.   
  
Remy stood and followed Monica off the train and up the stairs. The sweet scent of Monica's hair filled him as the cool air danced over Remy's skin and billowed through his trench coat. He could hear the pounding base of the music from the club only yards away. A long line of club goers stood impatiently outside as the neon lights blazed from above them. As Remy and Monica neared the head of the line, he noticed the guy from the train pass by them. Watching him stride past in a hurried manner, Remy noticed the girl in the red jacket not too far away.   
  
"Hey Monica!" the bouncer shouted.  
  
"Hey J.D., you lettin' me in or what?" she shouted back.  
  
"You know I got you covered, come on up."  
  
Remy followed, almost reluctantly, as Monica pulled him along. His attention was still on the brunette heading further up the street unaware that she was being tailed. When she turned the corner, Remy lost sight of her.  
  
"Remy, what's wrong?" Monica looked concerned when he didn't follow her into the club.  
  
"Hold on chere, I'll be right back," Remy shouted over the loud music leaving Monica confused.  
  
Remy took off down the street about two blocks away from the club trying to catch up with her before something bad happened. Hearing the soft thuds behind her, the young lady turned suddenly to find the guy standing there.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna tell you one more time...I'm not givin' you my number. I don't want your number or even your email address so back the fuck off!" her southern accent becoming heavier as she yelled at the guy in the gray sweatshirt.  
  
As she turned to leave he advanced on her, spinning her around by her shoulders while grabbing for her purse. She struggled with him, able to hold her own against someone almost twice her size. Yet after many violent jerks, he wrenched the handle out of her hands and pushed her away. As she stumbled to the ground, he tore through her purse and pulled out her wallet.   
  
Before he could get more than two steps away from her, she pulled herself to her feet and grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt. She jerked him back and continued to fight for her wallet. But he was through playing around. He raised his fist ready to strike her, but she pulled back and struck him first.   
  
Remy finally came to the street and saw the tussle between them under the yellow light of a street lamp. When her fist connected with his jaw she sent him flying back into the air. But then all motion stopped. The guy just hung there in mid-air, as if in suspended animation. Nothing about the man moved, he just hovered there. The only movement came from the stunned woman across the street desperately trying to catch her breath.   
  
Her eyes darted over to Remy who slowly stepped out of the shadows coming towards her, his eyes still glued on the man hovering motionless in mid-air. When her eyes noticed Remy emerge from the alley, the mugger fell to the street with a loud thud. She still stood there across the street unable to move. Remy crouched down looking over the guy with her wallet still gripped in his hand, who now appeared to be unconscious. She stepped gently towards them, her chest heaving.  
  
"You all right, petite?" Remy asked, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
But she didn't answer him. Her eyes seemed glazed over as she looked at Remy, then at the bloody man lying on the asphalt. Suddenly, she turned from them and ran away as fast as she could down the barely lit street, her red jacket flailing behind her as her raven hair whipped about.  
  
"Chere, wait!!!" Remy called after her, but she was gone.  
  
Remy glanced down at the guy with numerous scratches on his hands and scrapes lining his face. He looked as if he was coming around by the way his eyes lazily opened.   
  
"Ahhh man, what the hell happened?" he asked as he put his hand to his head.  
  
"You all right?" Remy asked with a low tone in his voice and a glare in his searing dark eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he staggered to his feet brushing himself off.  
  
"Dat's too bad...[POW]", Remy landed a punch to his face sending the man to the ground, knocking him out for a second time; this time with a broken nose.  
  
Remy grabbed the wallet from his hand and walked away slowly, examining its contents. He found about forty-five dollars, a credit card, and her drivers license. His lips read over her name: Lilly Foster. He pocketed her wallet and trotted back over to the club, but Monica was gone. Whether she was inside or simply blew him off, he really didn't care. Remy decided to call it a night and headed back to the mansion, still gripping her wallet in his hands.  
  
***  
  
[The next morning]  
  
A cool breezed rustled through Remy's hair as he walked down the neighborhood street holding Lilly's I.D. in his hands making sure he had the right address. After about an hour of strolling the sidewalks, he stopped in front of a large red brick row house with an antique green tiled roof. Noticing Remy's hesitation, an old man sweeping the steps next door spoke up.  
  
"Can I help you son?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm lookin' for Lilly?" Remy inquired from behind his dark shades so as not to startle him.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Lilly...," Remy said louder. "She's 'bout this tall, dark hair, big eyes."  
  
"Ohhhh, you mean gorgeous. Yeah, she lives there. I think I saw her earlier today, so I think she's still home."  
  
"Thanks." Remy looked up once again at the mahogany doors and made his way up the black iron steps.  
  
He rang the doorbell patiently waiting for someone to come. When no one answered, he turned to leave but stopped once he heard a small voice behind the door.  
  
"Just a minute," a woman's muffled voice called with the turn of the knob. Remy saw a head peak from behind the door but it wasn't who he was expecting.  
  
"Can I help you?" A pair of hazel eyes looked Remy up and down as he stood there in pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that hung on his lithe body.  
  
"I'm lookin' for Lilly, is she home?" Remy could see the slight disappointment in her face as he asked for her roommate.  
  
"Lilly? Yeah she's here, would you like to come in?" She opened the door for him to enter, quickly pulling the rubber band from her mousy brown hair letting it fall loose on her shoulders.  
  
"My name's Katie," she extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Remy, chere." He brought her hand to his lips.   
  
"I'll, uh...get Lilly for you," she stammered with a slight blush on her cheeks. Backing away from him with a wide smile, she nearly bolted up the stairs.  
  
Remy stood there at the foot of the stairs perusing the large house. The wooden floors looked as if they had just been polished, and light poured into the living room directly across from him which was painted a light shade of blue. Past the staircase was the kitchen, complete with dishes left in the sink. Remy looked above him to the white ceiling as he heard two pairs of footsteps and whispering overhead.  
  
Turning towards the staircase, he saw Lilly making her way down in a pair of faded jeans and an orange tank top with her hair pulled up in a soft curly ponytail.   
  
"Hi...," she said softly.  
  
"How are you doin', petite?"  
  
"I'm...okay," she smiled, a little taken aback that Remy was standing there. She then turned to her roommate who was standing right behind her with her eyes locked on Remy.   
  
"Ummm...would you like to go outside for a minute?" Lilly asked, wanting a little privacy. She hadn't told Katie about last night and didn't intend to. She stepped down from the last step, looking up to Remy who was practically a head taller than she was.  
  
"Dat's all right with me." He let her lead him out the door, her roommates eyes then falling to Remy's ass which looked "oh, so nice" in those jeans he was wearing.  
  
"I have somethin' for ya." Remy took her wallet from his pocket as she left the door slightly ajar. She looked at the mangled piece of brown leather in his strong hand.  
  
"Thank you." There was so much appreciation in Lilly's small voice as she took the wallet and looked up at him with her doe eyes.  
  
"My name's Remy," he extended his hand to her.  
  
"I'm Lilly," she took his hand and shook it.  
  
"I know," Remy laughed.   
  
"There was another reason why I came, chere...," she held her hand up stopping him in mid sentence.   
  
Lilly went to the door and pushed it in hard. Remy heard a sudden "Owww" from behind the door before Lilly closed it completely, obviously not wanting Katie to hear their conversation. She motioned for him to walk with her down the steps to the sidewalk. Only in bare feet, Lilly remained on the last iron step while Remy stood on the sidewalk allowing him to look her in the eyes. He also noticed the faint freckles that sparsely dotted the apples of her cheeks.  
  
"About last night...I wanna explain," Lilly tried to think of the words to describe what he might have seen on the street corner. But she didn't have to.  
  
"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea 'bout what happened." Remy smiled and let his glasses fall to the bridge of his nose exposing his exotic red and black eyes. He didn't expect her to give him a small smile of relief.  
  
"I came to bring ya wallet back an' give you 'dis," Remy reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small card. Lilly took the card in her small hand and read the print.  
  
"Xavier Institute..", she read the words slowly.  
  
"There's people there dat can help ya if ya need it."  
  
"What, like a gang?" she joked, making him give a deep laugh.   
  
"Actually, it's a school for mutants. If you need anything, jus' call dat number on the back."  
  
Lilly flipped it over, looking at the number, then back up at his face. Her eyes glanced over his auburn hair, the slight stubble on his chin, and even over his seemingly soft lips. With another gentle smile, she reached into her wallet pulling out her money.  
  
"Dat's all right chere, you don't have to give me anythin'."  
  
"Well, I feel like I should give ya somethin' for bein' so nice."  
  
"An' I wouldn't be a gentleman if I took it." Remy gave her that classic Cajun grin and began to walk away. He could feel her eyes on his back as he got only a few steps away from her.  
  
"Anyone ever tell ya, you got a mean right cross?" Remy turned and said to her.   
  
Lilly laughed. "No, but I'll remember that!"  
  
"Don' lose that card."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Remy turned on his heel and continued down the sidewalk, gradually getting farther and farther away. Lilly watched his smooth gait while idly inching her way up the iron steps to her door. She remained there until the tall dark stranger disappeared from her sight.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
